1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to office organizers, and more particularly, to office organizers adapted to be mounted on the conventional sun visor of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office organizers for use in vehicles generally are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,503 discloses an organizer comprising a main tray and a slidable tray for holding various items in individual compartments. The unit is attached to the seat of an automobile by strap fastener means. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,241 there is shown an organizer for use in automobiles comprising a tray and a series of dividers for designing compartments in the tray. Here again, the unit is fastened to the automobile seat, however, in this case, the vehicle's seatbelt is suitably employed. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,981 discloses an organizer in the form of a unit insertable within the glove box interior space of an automobile. The unit comprises a pair of cooperating shelf portions which are adjustable relative to each other so as to fit a wide range of different vehicles.
None of the patented organizers mentioned above is capable of being mounted on the sun visor of the vehicle involved. Nor are they transparent to permit the driver to see through the organizer and therefore use it when the vehicle is being driven.
These important disadvantages are overcome and other advantages are achieved only by the present invention as will be made apparent from a study of the remainder of the specification which follows.